1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat seats and lounges, and more particularly, to boat seats and lounges for use in performance and pleasure boats, and such boats and lounges having a stowable seat back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical sun lounge and/or seat in a boat requires substantial movement of a seat cushion or support structure in order to switch between a seating configuration and a sunpad configuration which provides a flat surface on which to lay for sunbathing. The substantial movement is required, in part because the seat cushion or support structure must first be vertically lifted and then, in some cases, movement of the seat surface must occur to extend the seat surface into a larger horizontal surface flattening out what would normally have been the seat back. This is undesirable in many cases because it takes up greater amounts of space within the boat cockpit, space which may be required for quick movement within the boat cockpit.
One example of a seat with an adjustable seat back is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication 2007/0158986 in which an adjustable sun lounge converts from a seating configuration into a sunbathing configuration. A backrest can be in a substantially horizontal position after moving from an upright position via a single pivot hinge. It should be noted that for purposes of this disclosure, the terms “seat” and “lounge” are used interchangeably and generally refer to such seats or lounges which include a backrest.
Another example of convertible prior art seats and lounges is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,021,975 which describes a seating system for marine vessels including a chair having a backrest and a seat bottom. The seating system is convertible between a forward-facing seat configuration and an aft-facing lounge configuration. In the aft-facing lounge configuration an extension element and seat bottom are substantially parallel to one another. In the forward-facing configuration, the extension element is substantially upright and at an acute angle with respect to the seat bottom. As discussed with other prior art configurations, to remove or eliminate the seat back requires an extension of the seat in length taking up further space within the boat cockpit.
The problem of having a seat back that can be removed within the environment of a boat without requiring extension of the seat with which it is associated, is overcome in accordance with the seat and system of the invention as further described herein.